This is your song, this is your time
by Ester Nightshade
Summary: Whilst in the dungeons, Loki meets a girl: Alva. Who's a Dark Elf. Loki and Alva must battle many things and when Loki is thought dead once again, what will Alva do? Sorry summary sucks but the stories better so please give it a go! Rated T for violence and blood definite Loki and Oc


**Hi please review on this!**

Loki lifted his head as he heard the Guards shuffling into the dungeons of Asgard. It sounded as though they were struggling to contain someone whilst they dragged them towards the cell next to Loki's, his eyes locked onto the Guards and the new prisoner.

He couldn't see the features of her face, but he could pick out the snow white hair lined with ice blue ends. Before they were pushed into the cell, one of the Guards received a broken nose from the prisoner, earning her a harsh shove into the cell.

The Guard that had earned a broken nose brought his dagger against the top of her left eye, he quickly dragged the weapon downwards, creating a long cut that started at the top of her eye and ended at her bottom lip. The wound didn't faze her or damage her eye, but she just sat there, glaring at the guard as he stepped back, sheathing the dagger and closing the cells barrier behind him.

Loki took his chance and took in her appearance: her eyes were a icy and electric blue that were flecked with a bright juniper green. She wore dark green leggings and a black top that turned into a triangle at her middle finger, looping around it. She also wore knee high boots.

Even Loki had to admit she was... breathtaking.

"What did they drag you down here for?" he questioned, as if she was in an interrogation chamber.

"Why should I tell you of all people? Loki." she replied, obviously not the warmest of people.

"Because I wanted to know." he snapped, growing impatient at her stubbornness already.

"Fine, because I'm apparently a _monster._"she spat, not angry at him, but at those who whispered and pointed whilst muttering about her.

"You too?" he laughed dryly at Asgard's foolishness. Threatened by a beautiful being... what where did that come from?

"You know you're not the only one that is mentioned in stories about evil beings..." she trailed off, resting her head against the cool wall behind her, exhaling as if to stop herself from breaking in front of him.

"What's your name?" he practically demanded,"or will I have to keep calling you prisoner?"

"Alva."

At least a week passed and Loki began to like Alva, more than a friend. She was his type, arrogant, stubborn but she had a softer side. She had let her facade slip enough for him to see that.

But something wasn't right about her, she seemed...dark, she never showed her arms or legs and when she became angry or upset, her eyes changed color.

Loki talked to Frigga and asked if the wall separating them could be removed, he wanted to find her secret, who was she really?

So the wall was moved and they were allowed in each others cells, no matter how awkward it was for both of them.

"What happened to your family?" he asked, curious about her life.

" I... don't... talk about them." she replied turning her head away.

"Tell me." he said sternly, grabbing her chin and pulling so she faced her.

" Why would I?" she was obviously angry now. Her eyes changed color from their blue to a wild yellow.

"Why do your eyes do that?!" he shouted harshly, "what are you?"

His tone cut deep into her, his hand slowly trailed up to her cheek, his hold firm yet somehow comforting.

Her anger subsided, into fear of what he'd think of her. She felt, something with him.

"I'm a... Dark elf." his eyes widened. Black patterns threaded up her right arm and collar bone, swirling around the side of her face. The patter consisted of vines and a wolf.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" His hold loosened and he caressed her tattoo on my face, trailing his fingers over it. His touch surprisingly light. Alva was certainly surprised by what he did next. He kissed her! His smooth lips found hers and she melted into the kiss. His right hand became knotted in her hair and the other rested on her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck, knotting in his raven black hair, their bodies were held close together as he pushed her against the wall gently. Feeling her so close was complete bliss, she was the first person who accepted him for who he was.

They separated, breathing heavily. Their eyes met and they lent in again catching each others lips once again. She felt as though he was the king. He should have been the heir, rather than Thor. Alva felt something warm, push against her lips; she parted her lips as Loki's tongue explored her mouth, fighting for dominance. He won.

They separated once again, their foreheads rested against each others, before she rested her head upon Loki's shoulder, drawing in his scent. His head was placed atop hers, burying his face into her hair he drew imaginary circles on her shoulder, soon her tattoo faded.

His head pulled back to look at her beautiful face. Holding her hand, he led her over to his cot. There he sat her next to her. Loki could see she hadn't slept peacefully in a while.

Alva rested her head against his shoulder. Loki let her lie down on his cell cot and managed to lie next to her, embracing her and resting his head on her hair.

Alva awoke, she felt Loki's arms around her and his warmth against her. That was the best she had ever slept. She lifted her head, trying not to wake Loki, she untangled herself from him. Lightly, she placed her hand against his cheek, his eyes slowly opened. He reached up and trailed his fingers over her lips, the contact made her shiver. This made Loki smile in pleasure.

He sat up and held her waist before he stood up. He was at least 5 inches taller than her. Loki tilted his head downwards and caught her lips upon his. His hand knotted in her hair once again whilst the other held her close. She returned the kiss. Soon she found herself against the wall his tongue once again searching her mouth and claiming dominance.

After separating for air, Alva slid into a sitting position, still against the wall. Loki followed her sitting in front of her. Loki always felt so alone but not anymore. Not with her here. Loki embraced Alva.

Their embrace was interrupted by the sound of Guards storming into the dungeons. The pair separated, staring at the Guards as they unlocked the cells barrier. They grabbed Alva roughly, pulling her from the floor. Others held Loki as he tried o help Alva. The Guards were too strong. Loki watched as the Guards brought out a taser bar and held it to the small of her back, She shrieked in agony before her eyes drooped and she fell into darkness. And for the first time in years, Loki of Asgard cried...

**I hope this chapter was good and long, please review with ideas and I'll update sooner!**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger but I couldn't help it! Just so you know Alva is Swedish for ice/snow... I think. **


End file.
